


Swallow

by ijemanja



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the record, they are being really quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow

It's not the first time this has happened. It is the first time while on the job, though, and they are both much smarter and should know much better than this. But they have nothing else to do while they wait for their cue, and Sophie is wearing this dress, and one thing had led to another.

For the record, they are being really quiet.

Nate fuses his mouth to hers, holding her up against the wall, his hand tightening on her arm every time he thinks she's going to make a sound.

"Yeah, so. Just sitting here, playing my solitaire," Hardison's voice comes over the earpiece. "Don't know about anybody else, getting bored? I don't know, we just waiting for Eliot to go ahead and do his thing. Y'all cool?"

Nate pulls back, swallows, gets his breath under control in record time. "Yeah," he says tightly, "we're cool, Hardison." Still his voice comes out a little high. Sophie's hand is fumbling with his belt and she is nipping at his jaw, and she is smiling at him with her mouth all reddened from kissing him. She tugs his mouth back to hers, hooks a leg around his hip. He drags up her skirt, along the smooth skin of her thigh, rubbing a thumb in the crease of her leg, brushing the edge of her panties.

"I don't know, I'm kind of bored," Parker says. "Not much to do in an air vent. Not that any of you would know that from personal experience."

Sophie, who had been busy sucking his tongue into her mouth, pulls away to rest her head against the wall, just watching him for a moment as he teases her. He doesn't actually touch, he doesn't want to start something they won't finish, even if the hand at his waistband seems to have other ideas.

The problem is, Sophie so often does. Her eyes turn evil suddenly and he realises this was an even worse idea than he originally thought.

"Hey I know," Hardison says, "anybody want to play Twenty Questions?"

"No," Nate says, very firmly.

"Animal, vegetable, or mineral," Sophie says. She is undoing his fly.

"Hey, we have our first contestant. Mineral, baby!"

"Is it a computer?" Parker asks.

Sophie's hand is inside his pants.

"'Kay, you could give me, like, a little credit over here."

"It's not a computer?"

"No."

He grabs her wrist, stilling her hand, and he _looks_ at her, trying to telepathically convey the message: we are really not going to do this right now.

Her mouth brushes against his, lightly, innocently.

"Is it the internet?" Sophie says, right before she moves.

And by 'moves', well, what he _thinks_ happened afterward is that she hooked an ankle behind his, pushed him so that he stumbled back, and then while he was off-balance, swung him around so that his back was up against the wall.

He's only just registered it happening when she drops to her knees.

" _No_ , it is not the internet," Hardison is saying tetchily.

Nate is staring down at the top of Sophie's head. She has her hands on him, stroking him, bringing him up to fullness. He lets his head drop back into the wall. Okay then. Sometimes he doesn't know why he even bothers arguing with her.

"Internet porn?" she says, still playing the game. And doesn't he know it.

"Internet porn on the internet?" Parker adds.

"Well y'all just aren't even playing properly, now. Just like wasting questions. It's not funny and hey, you're down to fifteen, BTW."

"It's sixteen," Parker says.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something here," Eliot's voice comes rough and out of breath over the earpiece. There is the faint thud of something - or someone - heavy hitting something hard, more than likely Eliot's fist. "And you can all just shut the hell up any time."

Nate thanks god for small mercies, as communications fall silent for a few moments. Moments that are filled with the heat of Sophie's mouth, her fingers working in skilful accompaniment. She is not in any sense trying to draw it out. She's like a force of nature like this, and he can do nothing but be swept up in her wake. It's all he can do just to keep quiet as she coaxes him, embarrassingly fast, right to the point of losing it.

"So is it youtube?" Eliot asks.

There is laughter from Parker, and Sophie's shoulders are shaking, and after this is over, Nate swears, they are all going to have a long talk about screwing around on the job.

And if Sophie so much as looks at him funny, she is a dead woman.


End file.
